


Soak up the Sunshine

by sadman-morgan (FricketyCricket)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Modern Era, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FricketyCricket/pseuds/sadman-morgan
Summary: A nearby clock ticked to 6 am as the early morning sun shined through the curtains. After working your strenuous jobs during the weekdays, the weekend was the best way to unwind with your husband. Sunday mornings like this were always your favorite.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Soak up the Sunshine

You were a writer and never failed to find beauty in anything your senses could detect. Writing was your passion. You were always bursting at the seams with new vivid and creative ideas. Hearing you gush about your writing was music to your husband’s ears. It didn’t matter if it was a novel, poem, academic essay, or blog post. Arthur held any words you wrote down near and dear to his heart. 

Your husband was an auto mechanic. Sometimes you wondered if he loved cars more than he loved you, but he would laugh and debate otherwise. He always had an appreciation for the roars of the engine, and the sweet stench of gasoline. Arthur and his car were one and the same. Other than you, there was nothing this man loved more than driving and working on cars. He put nothing less than blood, sweat, and tears into his hard labor. Cars were his passion since he was a boy, seeing so much life burst from him because of his hobbies would forever keep your soul warm. 

He worked hard during the long days, but you felt oh-so spoiled whenever the tall, grubby stains and aromas of motor oil and sweat returned to your doorstep every night. Arthur couldn't resist keeping his hands off of you before he even came through the door. You were always greeted with a deep, greasy kiss when he returned home from work. He would hold you tightly in his arms to the point where the smell of motor oil was permanently ingrained in your clothes. His bodily scent of sweat and motor oil was a place you loved to call home. 

On this calm morning, you rose early to write, and let him sleep in. After sitting down to write a couple of lines, the bedroom door creaked open as a sleepy Arthur stumbled out with a deep yawn. 

As he stumbled outside the bedroom door, you had a moment to admire him. You couldn’t choose your favorite sleepy Arthur trait if your life depended on it. There were too many to choose from: the scruffy bed head, the tired smile, the worn-out sweatshirt and sweatpants, or his gorgeous voice. When your eyes greeted him, he smiled as he walked to stand behind your chair, wrapping his arms around you as he lovingly kissed your head, and played with your hair.

“mornin’ sunshine” he mumbled. 

You turned around and quickly greeted him on the lips while tracing his jawline with your hand. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” you said as you pulled away from his handsome face.

“How did her royal highness sleep?” You teased.

“Pretty good...considering I had a gorgeous partner in my arms all night,” he said with a grin. 

“Stop, you’re making me blush!” You said as you gently whacked him on the arm. 

“Mission accomplished.” He teased back. 

He pulled out the chair across from you and sat down. As you struggled to continue to write, Arthur rested his chin in hand as his eyes gazed up and down in admiration, wondering what he did to end up with such a loving partner like you. Nearly everything about you was perfect to him. The way your hair would blow in the wind, the way he could lose himself in your eyes, and especially your smile. Holy shit, your smile caused Arthur’s heart to pound out of his chest, and him to melt into the floor. You made him feel so warm, he swore he could explode. 

Arthur scratched the back of his neck and yawned.   
“I’m hungry. do you want anything, love?”

You nodded “Yeah, I can cook if you w-.”

Arthur shook his head. “no can do. You just sit there and look beautiful as always, I wanna cook for you.”

“Hmm~ go ahead,” you said with a yawn.

Arthur stumbled into the kitchen and turned on the stove. After gathering ingredients, a pan, and a few utensils, the man was off to work. 

Now was your turn for chin in hand admiration. 

As he began to cook, the sunlight gleamed through the curtains and bounced off his hair and face. The sunlight revealed a special glow in his eyes and highlighted each freckle on his face.

He looked so handsome when he was perfectly at ease. As he cooked, he happily hummed and whistled various songs he picked up from his friends. He looked adorable in his baggy sweatpants and sweater while sunlight gleamed against his freckled skin, and his light scruffy hair. 

The happy whistling continued for a moment until the stove was shut off. Shortly after, the coffee maker was turned on, getting ready to brew more caffeine than both of you should ever consume in one sitting.

With coffee brewed, and breakfast prepared, Arthur returned to the table and placed a delicious looking plate of french toast in front of you, along with an oversized cup of coffee. 

You both ate quietly, taking your time to soak up the sunshine, and each other’s sleepy company. Sometimes you would take turns making goofy faces at each other. You would catch Arthur gazing a bit too intently at you from time to time. When you playfully called him out, he would protest that “it’s not his fault that you’re so gorgeous”. 

When you both finished, you took the plates and silverware and left them in the kitchen sink to be cleaned later. 

After stocking the sink with dirty dishes, You poured another two cups of coffee and returned to Arthur’s new position on the couch. 

You placed the cups down on the coffee table and curled against Arthur’s torso as his strong arm wrapped around you. 

You both silently laid still for a moment. With heartbeats in unison, you felt a mutual calm. A rare time in your lives when everything fell perfectly into place, nothing could hurt either of you in a tender moment like this.

You rested your head in his shoulder as he carefully ran his hand through your hair. 

“Let me get a look at ya” he sleepily said.

You slid off his shoulder and changed your position to be in front of him, practically straddling him. Once you got comfortable, he raised his fingers to trace your jawline, motioning your face to look him in the eyes.

He exhaled softly as he continued to trace your jawline. “God, you’re so...fuckin stunning,” he said. 

You smiled in his hand, which pushed him to compliment you further.

“You’re gorgeous when you smile, y’know that right angel?”

You raised your hands to play with his hair, which made his face turn a mild pink. Then slowly leaned into him, and locked your lips together. 

Without breaking the sleepy kiss, he pulled you closer to his chest. You slid a hand under his clothes and slowly dragged your fingertips across his lower abs, to which he exhaled in approval. 

You pulled away from his lips as you began to leave kisses on his jawline, followed by his neck. 

You pulled away from his neck and grazed your fingertips across the tender skin, admiring the red spots where loving bruises were soon to form.

“You really love me, huh?” He said.

You nodded and quickly kissed his cheek. 

“You and only you, handsome.” You said with a giggle.

You leaned back into his chest as he wrapped you in a tight squeeze. 

“I’m so lucky to have you...so..so lucky” He sleepily cooed into your ear.

You nearly fell back asleep in his arms as the sound of your slowing heartbeats were the only things audible. 

“Ugh. I’m exhausted” He said with a yawn. 

You rose from his chest and nodded. “I wanna…go back to sleep. Too sleepy to function” you responded. 

As the sun continued to shine, you returned to burrow deep into his chest as he wrapped his strong arms back around you.

Then you both fell back asleep in each other’s arms on this calm Sunday morning with the coffee cups on the table, completely untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> Always taking fic requests! Find me on tumblr @sadman-morgan


End file.
